


all i ask of you

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Series: they're not quite a secret [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keith... if I don't make it out of here... I want you to lead Voltron."</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i ask of you

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVE SEEN THE SEASON2 TRAILER YOU ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME TO SCREAM WITH ME

"Keith... if I don't make it out of here... I want _you_ to lead Voltron."

Shiro's eyes struggled to keep from clamping shut, eyes hazy and barely focusing on the worried face before him. He felt flighty and disconnected; as if his mind was on its way to detach itself from his body.

Keith was shaking him to wakefulness, frantic hands moving along his bicep and shoulder to his face. Warm hands tried to jerk him awake, but it was to no avail.

 _'No, Shiro, it couldn't be anyone else'_ , Keith says but his voice sounds distant and surreal to Shiro's ears. The Black Paladin was slowly slipping back into the welcoming calm and  dark.

"Keith, please," Shiro's voice came out raspy, breathy. "This is all I ask of you."

 _'What are you saying, Shiro? Don't do this to me,'_ Keith bowed his head, his expression unreadable. His hands fell limp on Shiro's chest in defeat.

"It's going to be alright, Keith," Shiro half-whispered, sleep coming in close to take him. "It's going to be--"

"Just _get the fuck up_ , _Shiro_ \--!"

Shiro's lazy mutterings were interrupted by the sudden impact of a soft pillow on his face, muffling his words to incomprehensible sounds.

"Keith!" he exclaimed once he got himself free. " _That_ could actually kill me!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Keith crossed his arms, and Shiro noted how adorable he looked sitting there on his taut stomach with nothing but his big shirt on, hair still messy from the previous night. "We're already so late for breakfast, and Coran has been here like, _four times_."

"Why didn't he wake me up?" Shiro asked as thoughts about Altean Alarm Contraptions materialized in his mind.

Suddenly Keith grew quiet and a blush crept up his face. Then, in a considerably quiet voice, he muttered, "Said you were probably tired from _last night_ , and didn't want to wake you up."

"... Then why was he here _four_ times?"

"Three times he contemplated on actually waking you up. The fourth, he complimented me about my shirt," Keith replied, the red in his cheeks deepening.

Shiro gave a low chuckle and pulled Keith back into the sheets.

"Shiro, what did I tell you about being late--!"

"Maybe just this once," Shiro smiled into Keith's hair, breathing him in.

Keith was about to fight some more, but getting locked in Shiro's protective arms and bare chest like this was a temptation he just could not refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SAPPY AND SAD BYE


End file.
